User talk:Acegikmo31
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Statuesque page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. Dr. Clayton Forrestor (talk) 08:01, August 1, 2013 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Error fixed I am happy to inform you that the Chatmod (InfinitysCross) that reverted your edit to the Statuesque page was in error with the summary of "Don't add the same note again; it will count as vandalism". As liaison, I work hard at making this wiki a friendly environment as stipulated by wikia guidelines. This one actually took some work involving the Chatmod (InfinitysCross), the only extremely active admin (Warblade, who first reverted your note) and the Bureaucrat of this wiki (Dr.F). It turns out that both InfinitysCross and I had some things only partly correct and that Warblade follows a rough version of the three revert rule (from wikipedia). I have established the three revert rule as official policy on this wiki to give clear meaning and constancy in its use. The bottom line is that you were not close to vandalism. You had edited once, taken it to the talk page and edited again. The second edit would count as your first revert (if you had done so) and you had two more reverts left before you would even be close to a block (not vandalism). Of course, you might not have been aware that this was all going on LOL. But I apologize for any misinterpretation that my colleagues or I may have caused. I am glad that this wiki has benefited from your efforts to do what you believed to be correct. As liaison, I feel like I should make it up to you and I will test this glitch out and post the results on the Statuesque talk page. I do not get much time so it may take a while. If you are interested in doing so, you could also do testing and post the results on the talk page (please specify what system your on, if you do). Thanks for your time and taking it to the talk page. 12:48, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the whole issue with the Statuesque page, I tested the bug on the single player game on PC, along with a group of 3 other players on the multiplayer session, additionally i had a friend test the bug on the Xbox 360 version in singleplayer, multiplayer and splitscreen co-op. The bug is due to the AI having an area marked out for free movement, if you were to engage any enemy and abandon it by running away, then the AI will only follow to a certain boundary until it enters its idling program. The game takes the players as a priority in combat as opposed to mission objectives for balance purposes. As i played with a team of 2 commandos,a siren and a gunzerker, I told them to leave the constructor alone and let it work, later we tested its capabilities by having player go into close vincinity and the enemies started to attack. Once the bots were active we had the gunzerker who entered come back to us and we watched from rifle scopes until it was finished with the objectives. The bug may not be existent on PS3 versions but it is more of an exploit than a glitch so it would be unlikely to fix the AI on one platform but not others. It is a possibility that other 'Escort missions' may be exploited in similar ways but it is more convienant to do with this mission due to the large area. Again, sorry if what I had done was an annoyance, if you want you can post the bug back on the page but feel free to test it out for yourself or have others do so. Acegikmo31 (talk) 05:01, August 9, 2013 (UTC) There is no need for you to apologize. I was able to fix something that was unclear because you did the right thing and took it to the talk page, which is more than anyone else did. It cleared things up for at least 3 people and took one more step toward a consistent and friendly environment. Please post your results on the talk page of the statuesque page, and I will post mine (when I get to it) then the note may be added in as a "glitch per talk" summary. 02:46, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Ace, I want to apologize personally for my crude revert, because I can be really stupid sometimes. I'm amazed at the amount of times I haven;t been blocked. It's pretty cash. But yeah man, sorry about that. Also another thing, don't forget to sign your messages with four tildes (~). Happy editing man! InfinitysCross (talk) 04:25, August 9, 2013 (UTC)